


Just A Random Afternoon in Port

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Dangerous Pink [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: What the kids do after Saturday School. Some for productive and safe than others.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Sapnap
Series: Dangerous Pink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168250
Kudos: 21





	Just A Random Afternoon in Port

It was a good day in Port. The sandy haired boy had gotten out of school a few minutes early. His friend exited the building with his friend.

“What was today’s lesson?”

“As if I know.”

The older boy smiled. Pushing himself off the wall, he waved. It was good that his buddy had a friend in class. Of course he wished he had him in his class, then maybe it would be interesting.

The girl waved back, playfully tugging the knot of his buddy’s bandana before skipping off; presumably to the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery she owned with her mother.

It was a good day in Port. The sun was shining. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The sandy haired boy and bandana boy, who had been friends since childhood, locked eyes.

The latter started running. Smiling all the way.

It was nice to be a kid sometimes.

He ran after Bandana Boy.

It was a game they played, two person manhunt. When they were younger they’d play manhunt was a large group of kids. Then they got older. The kids their age stopped because: games where for little kids. Shut up guys. But the two of them were too good for the little kids that still played before school. So they started their own thing.

Sandy was normally the runner, but sometimes Bandana Boy wanted him to give chase.

They would run through Port. Smiles on their faces. Calling out to each other. Tripping over piles of wood. Yelling out a sorry when a barrel of apples fell over. Going though narrow alleys and wide main streets alike. Hitting a dead end and climbing the walls. Running along the roof tops. Jumping off and doing a roll on the ground. Crashing into people. Then apologizing profusely for it.

Tackling the other to the ground. Laughing it off. Blocking the road. Walking back to their homes arm in arm for their next adventure.

* * *

The dancer girl stands behind the counter of the Sheet Shoppe & Bakery. She’s working the till alone right now, her mother having gone out to collect their shipment of supplies from the docks.

They’re getting another load of flour, sugar, and other essentials. But they also have a mass amount of chocolate coming in. The dancer loves working with chocolate. And she loves eating it.

Besides, her friend at school loves when she gives him little treats. And his older sandy haired friends loves them just as much.

She sees her mother coming in with the stuff. Actually, no. The pink haired boy from the fencing club is walking with her, dragging a cart behind him.

How nice of him. But Why?

Oh, Right! It’s so hard to remember that he comes into Port to sell his harvest from his own farm. What with his reputation.


End file.
